Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW M266087 discloses a “retractable folding goal structure”. When in use, the goal structure is unfolded and provided with a ball net. The goal structure includes many inner and outer pipes, an adjustment assembly (60) and a folding assembly (30). To assemble the goal structure, the inner pipes are insertedly connected to the outer pipes and connected with the adjustment assembly (60) and the folding assembly (30). The components are complicated, and the assembly is inconvenient. Moreover, when the folding assembly (30) is folded (as shown in FIG. 6 thereof), only the height is reduced and the width remains the original size, so that the size that can be reduced is limited.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW M300127 discloses a “foldable goal frame”. The goal frame comprises posts (20) provided with pivot members (3). Although the posts (20) can be pivotally folded to reduce the size, the pivot members (3) need to cooperate with sleeves (130) of a fixing sleeve assembly (13) for positioning. The cost of the components is high. The assembly and disassembly is inconvenient because there are many pivot members (3).